Electronic tape measures, such as sonic tape measures, have been developed to simplify the task of measuring distances, for example, for estimating the size of a room, without having to physically stretch a tape measure across the distance being measured.
With advancements in electronics, it is possible to provide many functions, such as calculations for area and volume, into a sonic tape measure. However, with many functions often comes a need for many buttons for an end user to select a desired function. This adds complexity and cost to the device, and may make it cumbersome to operate.
In addition, hand-held device such as sonic tape measures, stud finders, and laser levels, often have a desirable feature of a belt clip for hanging the device from a belt. However, the belt clip often provides an uneven surface that may not be desirable from a utilitarian standpoint, such as when it is desirable to have the device sit level on a surface such as a table for making measurements, or to take up a minimal amount of space in a storage container such as a tool box or drawer. In addition, the belt clip may interfere with the operation of electronic handheld devices, such as those that include buttons and/or switches, especially when it is necessary to have a large number of buttons and/or switches for operation of an electronic handheld device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved sonic tape measure that is easier for an end user to operate.